User blog:Arcaneelf/Mage, Ranged, Dietrix the Dual Worshipper
Dietrix the Dual Worshipper Attributes: Ranged,Mage Base stats: Health = 400 +70 HP regen = 4.8 +0.44 Mana = 260 +43 Mana regen = 7 +0.81 Range = 550 Damage = 50 +3.2 Attack Speed = 0.731 +1.3% Armor = 13 +3.7 Magic Resistance = 25 +1 Movement Speed = 345 Abilities: Nature affinity [ Default Passive] : Each of her spells that hits champion will make her gain back her mana. For single spell target, she will gain half of the mana cost, while if it is a multiple target spell, she will gain 1/3 of the mana cost. Q Magic Missile Active : She will shoot 5 magic missiles that will hit the nearest enemy. Each Enemy can be hit with only two missiles at per cast. Will not be able to cast on invisible enemy champion or unseen enemy in the brush. Range : 850 Cooldown : 30 seconds Cost : 55 Mana Damage : 10/20/30/40/50 [ +30% AP] Flame Affinity : Increase the spell damage by 30% of her AP. Ice Affinity : Increase the magic missiles creation by twice. W Ghost grip Active : A long grip binding that is shoot forth from her hand that will hold one enemy champion down for 3 seconds. If the enemy champion goes too far from her, the enemy champion will receive a shock from the grip. The spell is channeling, if she breaks it prematurely, then the enemy champion will not be harm. Range : 600 Range limit : 750 Cooldown : 40 seconds Cost : 120/100/80/60/40 Mana Damage : 20/40/60/80/100 [ + 30% AP] Flame Affinity : Upon leaving the grip, the enemy champion will be dealt with 5% of the target's maximum health. Ice Affinity : Upon leaving the grip, the enemy champion will be frozen for 2 seconds. E Energy shield Active : A spell shield that can be cast on an ally champions or self that would last for 6 seconds. Range : 600 Cooldown: 35 seconds Cost : 90 Mana Spell shield : 100/150/200/250/300 [ +30% AP ] Flame Affinity : The ally will deal bonus damage based on 10% of her AP. Every basic attack that is done by the target will recover 2% of Dietrix Mana. Ice Affinity : The spell shield is strengthen by 25% of her AP. Every basic attack that is hit by the target, will recover 1% of Dietrix Mana. '''R '''She can switch from Flame Affinity to Ice Affinity anytime in the game, with 20 seconds Cooldown of interval for each switch. If she uses the spell already, for example, Q in Flame Affinity, then she switch it to Ice Affinity, the spell will still be in cooldown, and all the spells that have been cast will not change any of its affinity until she cast a new spell. R Flame Affinity Passive : By worshipping the Flame Goddess, she gains a more stronger magic that strengthen all of her spells. Flame Affinity Active : She will summon a huge meteor rain in an area that last for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 100 seconds Cost : 100/120/140 Mana Diameter of Target AOE : 1500 Sight Diameter : 1000 Burn Area Damage : 50/70/100 R Ice Affinity Passive : By worshipping the Ice Goddess, she gains a more stronger magic that strengthen all of her spells. Ice Affinity Active : She will summon a huge icicle rain in an area around that last for 5 seconds. Cooldown: 100 seconds Cost : 100/120/140 Mana Diameter of Target AOE : 1500 Slow Attack Speed : 20%/30%/40% Slow Movement Speed : 10%/15%/20% Category:Custom champions